Unfinished Business
by Freedom Of The Pen
Summary: After four years, Tsukasa goes back to Japan and finds Tsukushi disappeared four years ago. In an occasion, he sees her in a different appearance and profile background. Will the love resurface or will they just go with the wind? TxT
1. Going back

Unfinished Business

Hana Yori Dango: Domyoji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi

After four years, Tsukasa goes back to Japan and finds Tsukushi disappeared four years ago. In an occasion, he sees her in a different appearance and profile background. Will the love resurface or will they just go with the wind?

Chapter 1

"I want to go back to Japan." A voice, a firm masculine voice, disturbed her from making her business proposal. She as pissed off to the bones. Her concentration and dedication was all lost because of him. He hated him, her own son.

"I believe you don't have a business project to do there, Tsukasa-kun." Domyoji Kaede rose from her seat as she took off her expensive glasses as if it was heavy. She was, inside her, surprised that he would suddenly plan to go back to their motherland after four years of his complete silence. She was actually astonished about it. She honestly dreaded this day's coming. The day that he'd go back there again and forget his responsibilities as the Domyoji Financial Corporation Heir. She had been frightened that he'd go back to his original self, the fool Tsukasa to fall in love with a mere commoner. She had always considered that filthy alley cat as a pit of rich men. She had believed that she's a gold digger.

"It's a business…" He assured her as he turned right to look at the glass windows, watching the busy streets of New York at its morning zenith. "…personal matters that were left unsolved." He cleared as he slipped his hands in the pockets of his coat. He felt solace in its secluded warmth. He meditated on it and sighed, feeling the energy that it gives to him. He had hoped it was a little bit deeper. When he was satisfied of the edification the heat it had given him, he faced her again. "I will go back to Japan. You can do your unethical espionage all you want, I don't mind." He continued, consuming all his strength.

Kaede felt his threat. He had started a battle with that challenged. She thought he was so foolish to measure someone as great as her. But, in the depths of her heart, she considered of the option to let him go back. "Do what you want to do but keep in mind that all your action are watched by both my spies and the media. You are the one who will inherit this corporation, after all." She returned her attention to the computer. "Keep in mind that to stand up high means thousands of lives relying on you; please be careful with your actions." She then collected all her thoughts to regain the serious momentum she earned to lose a while ago.

"Good to know that you are aware of devastating your own son's life, Mother." His words were staunched. He had hated his mother for taking away the most precious things of his life four years ago even he was really the one to be blamed because he didn't had the urge to fight for them. After all this, he walked out from the gates of hell hoping he'd get to heaven afterwards.

That night of the same day, he drove himself to their private airport. He chose to be all alone, having nothing but his baggage. He had played with his mind, daydreaming. Wishing he will be welcomed by all happy news. He was actually having second thoughts about it but he kept being optimistic but his absence and silence for four years would of course have affected a lot of things. After all, the world is interconnected but he kept being straightforward to imagine a reunion with his three closest friends and the girl he had fell in love or maybe still in love with. He clenched his fists while holding the wheel. He was really destroyed. What if she already has another someone by now? His heart sank as he felt pure resentment towards himself.

He walked towards the well-prepared jet as his body fought with the air it brought. His curly perm was all blown by it as his eyes were half-closed. He hurried to step inside, no matter what. When he felt he was already stepping at the carpet floors of the jet, he precipitated to his seat. Assured that he is already comfortable, he slept.

Hours had passed and now, he is standing straight. Beneath him were the grounds of Tokyo. He couldn't believe it. Everything had changed. He was relieved he is already on his destination. He felt as if the thorns lodged in his heart had decreased. "It's good to be home." He inhaled the fresh air as his skin was caressed with the morning rays of sunshine.

"Welcome back to Japan, Domyoji-sama." A person greeted him.

"Thank you, Tenjo." He was the most reliable assistant. He was very thankful he had someone to talk to when he was feeling really low in New York.

They walked a little bit further down to the parking lot and entrance of the private airport and reached for his Limousine. They got inside, Tsukasa grew excited. "How's the research of the information I need?" He asked him as he seated comfortably on the soft leathers of the car.

"Mimasaka Akira had been traveling around the world convincing their connections to do some legalizations of their business. He was eager to change the ways of their empire. He had been secretly going out with Matsuoka Yuki for two years not wanting her to be troubled into his world." He reported first as he felt a little surprised. According to Tsukasa, he is a playboy of married hags.

"Oh, really?" He smiled at him as he took a little by little process to believe it. He was extremely bewildered that this friend of his would be a now one-woman man for a girl not even older than him.

"Yes." He clarified. "Nishikado Sojiro was busy with lectures and tea ceremonies. He is also enthusiastic of spreading the tradition overseas. He also had changed ways. He had no time for girls now." He continued with the report.

"No girls as for now? I can't believe it." He grinned. He can't picture such serious Sojiro. "How about Rui?" He asked for him to go on.

"As for Hanazawa Rui, he is now also managing the two trade firms of their family. Also, he is loveless." He replied. Tsukasa was half-dumbfounded and half-happy of Rui's love status. He was half-dumbfounded because at this age, he doesn't still have a girlfriend and half-happy because he was no sure that he isn't the guy Tsukushi has been dating. While thinking of that, Tenjo closed his folder.

"Wait, how about the fifth one?" Tsukasa was a bit alarmed.

"The Makino Tsukushi?" He elucidated. "I repeated my researches but I have found only one answer. She had disappeared four years ago."

"Eh?" That was all he could say. He couldn't think of an answer. He tried to think, hoping he could build a hypothesis. His eyes enlarged. He asked the driver to drop him at a place he'll give the directions, on tenterhooks that he'll find the answer there.

Makino Haruo deranged from eating his last piece of asparagus as he heard a boisterous unending knock from their door. He was pissed off that someone would knock that hard first thing in the morning as he scratched his bald scalp. He opened his door; stunned to see a man he last visualize was four years ago. He had grown matured and manlier. If he actually wasn't a man, he might have been in love at first sight heels over head for this man. He scolded himself. This wasn't the right time for that kind of thinking.

"Good evening, Makino-san." He bowed, he was planning to call him 'Father' but he was shy. It might be not right for him to be called 'Father' by a now outsider Tsukasa.

"Come inside, Domyoji-sama." He yielded his hand to lead him for the way. Tsukasa was quite perplexed as he saw Haruo's arms shaking. On the other hand, Haruo was still hesitating if he'll let this person enter the house. Since he was already there, he had no choice but to let him in.

Haruo stepped a little bit ahead of him. Tsukasa followed to where direction he walked. As far as he could remember, he is now standing on where they eat their meals. He was surprised. Tsukushi wasn't there. All he could see were, besides Haruo, Makino Chieko and Susumu.

Chieko and Susumu's eyes widened but only Chieko could manage to talk. "Please sit, Domyoji-sama." She offered an extra mat.

"What brings you here, Domyoji-sama?" Makino Haruo asked although he knows that he had anticipated seeing Tsukushi. He hardly inhaled as if he was breathing strength not air. He was agitated. Tsukasa could tell.

"Where was Tsukushi during these four years?" He asked, or confronted, you can call it.

Hey, guys! I'm daydreamer writer again knocking for your reviews for the pilot chapter! Please support! Thank you!

_D A Y D R E A M . W O R K H A R D . M A K E I T A R E A L I T Y_

_I A M _**DAYDREAMERWRITER**


	2. Meeting F3

Unfinished Business

Hana Yori Dango: Domyoji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi

After four years, Tsukasa goes back to Japan and finds Tsukushi disappeared four years ago. In an occasion, he sees her in a different appearance and profile background. Will the love resurface or will they just go with the wind?

Chapter 2

"Where is Tsukushi?"

"Domyoji-sama, uhmm..." Haruo tried to select the best words that would fit his statement.

"Tsukushi let us tell everyone she left for career purposes. Since then, she didn't want to let anyone know anything of her whereabouts. She had her own reasonable excuses but further more, we would just like to keep it private." Chieko continued for him.

"Can't I just get her phone number?"

"It's private too as she had requested to keep it." "We're really sorry."

He headed outside, frustrated after expectations. He couldn't believe it but what would be the reasons beyond their actions? He was assured enough they had all lies told and had secrets to cover up. Now, being empty-handed about her, he had one last option. That is to use Akira's connections.

He hurried inside the car as he approached Tenjo to let him see his folder. He had hoped if there were listed numbers for him to contact one of them. He hastily browsed the pages of neat bond paper, there it was, Akira's business number. He doubted the number if he could really reach him but at least he could.

He dialed the number to his keypad and pressed the green button. "Hello."

"A servant speaking for Mimasaka Akira."

"Can you please give the phone to Akira? Tell him this is Tsukasa." He had heard of the phone being held down, after some quick while, the phone came to line on him again.

"Is this really you, Tsukasa?" Now, he could at least recognize the owner of the voice despite the manipulation from the phone line. Finally, he could talk to him after four years.

"Yes, this is me."

"Where have you been? Are you well? Why didn't you get in touch since then? Why didn't you bother to come back?"

"One question at a time, stupid!"

"Okay, let's just meet up okay? We are here at the Eitoku College F4 Lounge. See you!"

"Okay, see you."

Finally, he could see them after four long years of no noise from him. He quite dreaded that they might not be like those bunch of funny men four years ago but he kept optimistic. As his car reached the school gate, his heartbeat grew faster and he became all sweaty. After some minute, he was dropped off the doors of the college cafeteria. He stood in front of it and held the doorknobs with his sweaty hands. He opened it, the crowd reacted on the opened door and their eyes grew larger to see a man they all last saw was four years ago. He still hadn't changed physically though some of his features grew even more matured. They observed.

Amidst the awed crowed, there stood a tower like second floor at the center. Atop that structure were three men standing. He had figured out that was the F4 Lounge and the three were the oldest buddies he had.

"Tsukasa." The three called out in unison as they hurried to step down. As they reached him, they hugged him tightly regardless of the crowd watching at them. He had been observing. All grew taller and had grown matured faces.

Inside Tsukasa, he was overwhelmed that these guys didn't turn him down instead welcomed him again with open arms.

"If you'll continue hugging me you might just fall in love. Be careful."

"Don't be so full of it!" Sojiro threw a soft punch at his cheek. Upon hearing that sentence, he remembered Tsukushi again. The three's eyes enlarged while Akira hit Sojiro's back with his elbow. Sojiro tried to behave since then.

"Well, let's just go up, okay?" Akira initiated to cover up the prank. The four of them led their feet to the stairs of the lounge.

"I've heard you are all busy with your lives, how come you're still here in Eitoku?" He asked as he sipped on the champagne the waitress served him. He bet it was either Akira or Sojiro who chose the person. She got good looks, honestly.

"Well, we are attending post graduate lessons now." Rui responded.

"Oh, anyway, Rui, haven't you got a girlfriend yet?"

"No but I'm neither in a relationship nor loveless."

"Sounds too strong, huh."

"Then, you seemed to be bragging. Why, do you have yours?" Sojiro pinpointed at him.

"Eh… Ano…" He was caught off guard. He had no answer for that question. That was a real devastating thing to answer. He wanted to avoid it. Yes, because he's still in pursuit of it. In the first place, why in the world will she disappear?

Thankfully for Tsukasa, grace of Heavens had given him a relief. His phone rang and so he is saved by the bell.

"Domyoji Tsukasa is speaking."

"This is your mother."

"What now? It's been just a day. Could you please cut the come-back-now-I-need-you crap?"

"Speak with due respect, I'm your mother."

"Oh come on!"

"I can't be too long so will you let me speak? I need you to be my replacement for an engagement party. Attend or you'll not sleep for the night in Tokyo."

"Where is it and whose engagement party?"

"Kitagawa Miroku's son's at Maple Leaf Hotel. 7 o'clock PM."

"Okay."

He flipped his phone back to his pocket and faced his friends again.

"Who is Kitagawa Miroku the old hag was talking about?"

"Kitagawa Miroku owns the most prestigious hotels and restaurants here in Japan. I've heard it's now his son who will manage the empire as he gets married." Rui replied

"Why?" asked Akira

"The old hag wants me to attend that Kitagawa's son's engagement in her replacement."

"So I think we'd see each other later." Sojiro countered

"So you were invited too, huh?"

"We can do nothing. The Kitagawas are our families' business partners." Rui replied

Tsukasa took his seat as he drank all of his champagne. The three were stunned to see Tsukasa as if he has drank no champagne for a long time. As for Tsukasa, he was getting ready. Not to the engagement party he was asked to attend but for the real reason why he is with them now.

"Hey, is this your first time again to drink in a long time?" Akira smirked

"My secretary reported to me that Makino had disappeared. I've come on Makino's residence. She wasn't there and her parents didn't tell me her whereabouts. I think they're lying."

"She… Tsukasa… she…" Sojiro hesitated to answer but he already mumbled words. There's no time for escaping now.

"Whatever they all had said was the truth and the only thing we know. She didn't keep in touch since the day I or we last saw her and that was four years ago." Rui answered with staunched words as those of his every syllable embodied Tsukasa with terror, the feeling of terror that he had lost her already.

"Tsukasa, I know it's hard but I think you should face it." Akira patted his back for some comfort.

"I thought I was going to come back to the good times. But then, all I'm going to see are frictions."

"You mean 'frustrations', right?" Sojiro corrected. The four of them laughed at once.

"How come you suck at words when you have lived in the U.S. for quite a long time?" Rui hoaxed

"English are just a bunch of words. It's not an issue if you're good or not, stupids!"

"Just admit you made a mistake!" Akira battered his head.

"The 'almighty me' doesn't make mistakes!"

These kinds of times sure were missing and the things you'd keep coming back for more. Laughing with friends, sharing mistakes, sure it hits off to the heart. He had hoped he never came to another place and had just stayed here as long he is accompanied by these people. And with that, he might not have lost his strong weed.

When their classes ended, the four headed to Ginza district to shop for their Armani suits. Sojiro in an all-black tuxedo, Akira was in a shiny silver silhouette suit, Rui was in an all-white tuxedo and Tsukasa was in a tuxedo paired with a silver and grey checkered neck tie. With that, they were ready to set off for the engagement party.

A few moments later, they had already arrived at the hall. The party had a silver and white color motif. As designs critiques, the motif of the party was a beautiful elegant design. The hall was filled with vases of tulip flowers. Upon seeing that, Tsukasa had remembered it was the flower Tsukushi had over-praised through all those times.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen." The emcees stood in front. "In behalf of the Kitagawas, we would like to thank you for coming."

"Let us all welcome, Kitagawa Seishiro, the future of Kitagawa Corporation and his future wife, Aizawa Yuuri."

The doors were opened for them. Even from a far, they made a good couple.

"I bet I can steal the girl tonight." Sojiro whispered at them

"You're just boasting because it's you free time." Rui and the rest chuckled.

But somehow, something stopped their funny moment.

"Eh?" Sojiro, Rui, Akira and Tsukasa glared at the girl with awed faces and dropped jaws.

"How come…" Sojiro pinpointed at her

"Makino's there?" Akira continued for him.

"Ma… ki… no…" He uttered it again hoping he had called out the real her not a resemblance.

* * *

**Daydreamer writer:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you will continue the support. Even I do not know where my story will go, please do review. Reviews are like food that gives energy to write. Thanks again!

_D A Y D R E A M . W O R K H A R D . M A K E I T A R E A L I T Y_

_I A M _**DAYDREAMERWRITER**


	3. The Confrontation

**Unfinished Business**

Hana Yori Dango: Domyoji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi

After four years, Tsukasa goes back to Japan and finds Tsukushi disappeared four years ago. In an occasion, he sees her in a different appearance and profile background. Will the love resurface or will they just go with the wind?

**Chapter 3**

Tsukasa breathed air. Hoping he could find refuge in it. He had asked himself for quite irritating number of times already. The girl he is seeing right now who walks in the middle of prominent people and is to be married is the girl he had fall for since the beginning of his real life. He watched her walk while in the arms of another man. He wanted to avoid the sight. _You can't be kidding… _He uttered it in mind again as he closed his emotionally soared eyes.

"Are you seeing this?" asked the confused Sojiro. He had been watching the going-to-be-engaged couple walk in the midst of the crowd. Scrutinizing the features, the main features of the woman, she looked just like Tsukushi in facial terms but she had a slender, sexy body and a long brown hair. The shiny royal blue dress fitted her. He examined her body a bit more. _36-24-36…_

"Aizawa Yuuri-san and Kitagawa Seishiro-san have been going out for four straight years already." The emcee gave a little background about their relationship as the crowd clapped their hands for the long-term relationship to be such a success.

"Four years…" Akira whispered at the three. Thinking it is a possible clue. Four years, the same span of time of her disappearance. He thought it was getting more and more interesting. If she was really the Makino Tsukushi they knew, what would be the reason of why she'd disappear just to go out to another man? That was a reel conclusion but they were really desperate to find the answer.

Seishiro helped Yuuri step up the stage through a lady-gentleman manner. When they were both there already, the emcee handed out the microphone to him.

"I, Kitagawa Seishiro, will promise to love you, Aizawa Yuuri, for all the days of my life. Please accept this ring as a symbol of my heart, keeping on loving you and my mind, who will only think about you." He knelt down as his head was leaning upwards facing her.

"I take this ring as a symbol of your promise. As I take this, my heart will love only you and my mind will only think of you. I love you, Seishiro." From hearing her pledge, he wore on her the ring which had a tulip designed 10 karat diamond. When her finger already had the ring encircled in it, he stood straight as their lips met each other.

From a far, amidst the applauding crowd, somehow, Tsukasa felt hurt. His brain functioned as it had asked himself, why he would be so hurt to see that scene even he still wasn't sure if she's Tsukushi Makino. He couldn't get it. When he heard her utter her oath, somehow, it was like Tsukushi's voice only a bit older and more matured but its sweetness lingered in his ears. It felt soft and warm. A minute later, he chose to be awake from dreaming. He swore he must find a way to get close to her. By now, they were already chatting with the other guests. He kept an eye on her, he must get close when the time comes she is already isolated.

As Tsukasa's attention viewed only her, Sojiro, Akira and Rui had gone in search of their own happiness, they acquainted their selves on other girls. Finally for Tsukasa, she was already alone and is heading out the door. He followed her path.

He quietly walked as he watched her full butt bounce. He wondered if this woman he is following is really Tsukushi. They had physical differences. He must admit it, if they were in a contest, Tsukushi might have lost already just by stepping her first foot forward.

She seemed to be heading to the ladies restroom. He had second thoughts if he's going to trail on her till there but he got nothing to do. He must confirm the truth all behind these speculations. He got himself inside and locked the doorknob behind him.

"Aizawa-san."

"Ye--"

"I know you know who I am. Please don't lie to me."

"Yes, I know who you are. You are Domyoji Tsukasa, the heir of Domyoji Financial Corporation." She faced him. Her voice was as cold as ice. Tsukasa sensed she was hiding something.

"Further than that, Ai-za-wa-san."

"Further than that, I know nothing." She faced the mirror as she retouched her make up. She hoped this will end as soon as possible. She can't face him.

Tsukasa stepped nearer as he hugged her from her back while his hands where caressing her slim stomach. She felt warmth, she couldn't hide it. It was a peaceful feeling. More than that, he leaned his head on her shoulders. He had been so thankful about her strapless royal blue dress. He kissed her shoulders gently up to her neck. She was tickled by it and sensed how the connection brought electric sparks which felt well. He gently laid hands on her shoulders to let her face him. He tenderly excavated her mouth through his tongue as she did that as well. They explored each other a bit more. After a long sweet while, they ended it as they stared at each other's eyes.

"Makino."

"Domyoji."

He hugged her with all his might to signify he wouldn't let her out of his arms. He wouldn't let that happen again, never. He couldn't afford to lose that now, he had found her already. He can't be as cowardly as the old times. Now is different. Now must be better. Now can't be lost. It's a now or never.

"Why are you engaged with that Kitagawa?"

"Domyoji, Let's stop this."

"Eh?"

"I'm happy with Seishiro now, please don't ruin it."

"But, Makino, I can't do it!"

"You have to and it's been four years. I've totally gotten over you. It has changed now."

"Makino, I want no one but you!"

"Really? If you do, then why didn't you even keep track. You had abandoned me for four straight years!"

"Do you think I wanted it too? It was that wicked witch who made everything turned out this way."

"I thought you were strong enough to protest. During these years, I have been waiting for the phone to ring. Hoping it's you but my hopes ate me, I turned out to be frustrated. I thought you must be playing around with other girls there by now. Do you know how hard it was?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please give me another chance."

"But, thank God he gave me Seishiro."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. What's the point of this engagement after all?"

"Makino, call it off now before it's too late."

"Let's stop this stupid talk now. I am in love with him." "Please excuse me, Domyoji-san."

"I won't." He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking out. He stared at her for a second and lip-locked her again. She must admit it, it was a craving taste but it came to her senses that she had to stop it now. He was still enjoying her, he thought she let it happen because she's reconsidering but to his surprise, she held back and slapped him. Her hand didn't hurt his face but his heart was in sorrows when he had heard the sound of the spank. It was like it meant her pure resentment towards him. He was dumbfounded, eyes at large, holding his cuffed cheek. She took advantage of the fact that he wasn't drawing any attention to her now; she turned around and locked the door behind her, her eyes released mild tear drops.

"I didn't mean to do it too, Domyoji Tsukasa, my one true love."

Moments later, he headed back to the function room, eyes on the floor. He was bewildered with her revelations. He was already irritated that his thoughts kept repeating her staunched words of her love for that another guy. He did pros and cons about them. To compare, Kitagawa Seishiro had a calm nature and tranquil face. He was quite disappointed that he lacked those. He remembered her teases about it, that he was an 'octopus-headed snake-eyed curly-permed idiot'. He held the doorknob, firmly. He can't lose all hopes. He still can have a chance. He kept this faith.

He preceded to where the F3 stood and faced the newly-engaged couple from afar, in the middle of everyone though it had soared his eyes or should he say his heart. She was smiling towards him, laughing at what the emcee has been telling that he had paid no attention at all. All his self was focused on her, her smile, her eyes. So persistent that he had wished that he was the one in front whom that girl was smiling onto.

The doors where opened as it captivated everyone's attention. From there, Kitagawa Miroku and a kid walked to the direction of where the emcee and the couple had been standing.

"Kitagawa-san, you have a handsome companion with you, right?" The emcee leaned on the short being as he asked the couple who were also smiling at the boy.

"He's our son." Seishiro answered as Yuuri grabbed the kid to carry him.

"He has a cute curly perm, right?" The emcee praised as he caressed the child's ebony black curly strands.

* * *

**Daydreamer Writer:** Since Makino Tsukushi has an alter-ego, I'll name her with the appropriate name during the appropriate time. I hope you do consider as a part of the plot. Thank you for those who support my story, I hope you'll continue reviewing!

Anyway, you might had asked yourselves why I have updated early. It's because I was too overwhelmed with reviews and the traffic for my story. You can say that this is some kind of reward. I hope you'll continue on reviewing! Catch up for the next update!=]


	4. The Moment of Truth A day of Luck

**Unfinished Business**

Hana Yori Dango: Domyoji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi

After four years, Tsukasa goes back to Japan and finds Tsukushi disappeared four years ago. In an occasion, he sees her in a different appearance and profile background. Will the love resurface or will they just go with the wind?

**Chapter 4  
**

_I was hearing what?_

From the moment he had set foot in Japan after four years, all he had looked forward was to see the people closest to him. This is it, it's his mistake. He didn't see other opportunities to come. But, what sensed the most was Tsukushi bore a son. And, although still a suspicion, it's his blood and flesh. Now, he's asking himself

_What am I going to do?_

Things had suddenly happened made his mind mental blocked. He's clueless of what to do and how to act upon it. He considers things, of course. As the Domyoji heir, he can't panic like a crazy idiot out there and ask aloud if the boy is his. As a father (which minutes ago, he became one and it's still kind of 'tentative'), he must know the truth.

"Is our Hikaru cute?" Yuuri asked as she cuddled the child's cheeks. The crowd chuckled a bit for the sweet aura the child gives them.

Tsukasa can't take it anymore. The guilt that flows in his body gives him the creeps. First, he flew to another place leaving Tsukushi alone. Second, he had given the full commitment to her.

"Hey, Tsukasa what are you going to do?" Sojiro pushed his arm through his to wake him up.

"Panic or be sure?" Akira asked

"Better wait for her." Rui added

"I've spoken to her earlier." He sighed as he turned to face them. He had this face of anxiety, a deep anxiety. "She said I should leave her alone with the man but she hadn't spoke of the child whom I suspect---"

"He's definitely yours. Come on, let's leave and use my connections to clarify it all." Akira cut him out and led them to the door.

* * *

He was stunned that by the time they had arrived at the Mimasaka Manor, all the needed information is there already, quicker than them.

"Sirs, we have the adequate information you need." The man reported as he bowed at Akira. "These are the papers." The man handed him an envelope as he regained his posture.

"Please report all you have." Akira and the rest sat as the man remained standing.

"Makino Tsukushi's father, Makino Haruo had this hobby of gambling. The office had found out about it and he was laid off. During that time, the company's sales were deteriorating. Desperate, he volunteers to rescue the company with a plan."

"A plan?" Tsukasa repeated the man's last words.

"Yes. He said that if the owner would announce the heir's engagement to an unknown person, they could get attention and resolve the problem."

"And then?" Rui, who looked eager, asked for the man to continue. In his train of thoughts, his questions were getting more and more answered.

"The company had found out of his daughter was studying at Eitoku with honors and praised her calm nature. They chose Makino Tsukushi."

"Wait, how about the child?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot." He bowed not too low. "They had also found out that she was two months pregnant that time. Haruo said that this kind of engagement is what they need so they took advantage of the child inside her."

"Don't they even get mad or ashamed about her pregnancy?" Sojiro asked

"No, because when they were planning of this plot strategy, they had the agreement that she'll be used before the child's birth but the media liked Makino Tsukushi a lot with the name Aizawa Yuuri so they didn't let go of it anymore. Instead, they finalized that the marriage will follow after she finishes school."

"What a selfish father." Akira despised Haruo at the moment.

"Makino Tsukushi had stayed silent because the company had promised to buy off everything they will wish."

"It's not the Tsukushi I know." said the saddened Tsukasa

"It's not because of her anyway. It was her father's wish, again."

"Who is said as the child's father?" asked Rui who was still unsatisfied with answers

"When the child, Hikaru, was born, there was no father's name written in his birth certificate inside the envelope but when the company had finalized their marriage, Kitagawa Seishiro himself adopted the child."

"What? Why?" panicked Tsukasa

"He had been with Tsukushi while raising the child. He was pleased with his giftedness and had said that he has potentials on being a good heir in the future."

"No, he can't be that corporation's heir. He must be Domyoji's!" Tsukasa silently released anger through words.

"Do you have an information if Kitagawa Seishiro has or had feelings towards Aizawa Yuuri?" asked Rui, in pursuit of the real happening in his mind.

"Apparently, yes."

Tsukasa, upon hearing the servant's answer, had his world devastated. "And she towards him?"

"That remains a mystery, sir."

* * *

The next day, at the Domyoji Financial Corporation Tokyo Branch, Tsukasa had been busy with meeting the executives and dealing with his schedule. He must find a way to have a communication with Kitagawa Seishiro.

"Sir, a man named Kitagawa Seishiro wants to see you." The Secretary informed him

"Where is he?" Finally, luck listened to him

"Outside."

"Let him enter."

The secretary made her exit as she opened the door for Tsukasa's awaited visitor. Finally, he heard him walk and he was now seeing him towards his direction.

"Please sit, Kitagawa-san."

"Thank you, Domyoji-san."

The two of them sat at the couch as Tsukasa felt mixed emotions. Seeing this man totally drives him crazy. What nature does he have to make him feel that way is what he doesn't know?

"I've been at your engagement party last night. You have a beautiful future wife."

"Thank you and I know that well." He chuckled to pardon his bragging as Tsukasa felt a little weirder emotion.

"So, what brings you here, Kitagawa-san?"

"Actually, you made me bring myself here."

"Really?"

"I just want to thank you as a behalf of your mother for approving hotel partnerships with us."

"You're welcome."

"And because of that, I am inviting you to a dinner with my fiancée."

Now, he was so overwhelmed with how his fate had helped him. Now, he can see her again, at least legally.

"We are having dinner with whom?!" Yuuri had failed into perfecting her ikebana arrangement when Seishiro had informed her about the dinner. "You're kidding, right?" She tried to regain her destroyed composure

"Come on, he is an important business partner and it's one of your 'job'."

"I haven't forgotten that. I'm not sure I can make it."

"But, you have to. Actually you weren't a part of it but he praised your beauty so I thought it can boost the partnership."

_Praised me? _Her heart jumped in the air as her cheeks blushed a little pale crimson red.

"I think I've got nothing to do."

* * *

Tsukasa walked inside _The Baccanale,_ another business of the Kitagawa's, clad in his finest suit so he'd be sure that Tsukushi, he meant Aizawa Yuuri of the time, would praise him back. He was filled with strong hopes, wishing this can be a chance. There, in the middle, stood Kitagawa Seishiro and Aizawa Yuuri, bowing at him.

"Good evening, Domyoji-san." Seishiro extended his hand for a handshake as he extended his to respond. After that, he glanced at her direction and kneeled down to kiss her hand. "Good evening, Aizawa-san."

She could feel that heat again and she's hating that she's loving it, though she knew that's quite unforgivable. She just can't erase him from her thoughts since the past week. Yes, she still hadn't forgotten and gotten over his love. "Good evening, Domyoji-san."

"So, shall we take our seats now?" Seishiro yielded his hand as it had served as a gesture on their table. He was quite feeling a little uneasy about his business partner. Anyway, he tried to change what subject had been running in his mind but the uneasy feeling grew more when he had seen Tsukasa spreading out her chair. _Does this man have a thing for her? _Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered a phone call. "Yes. Yes. Okay, wait. I'll be there."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Yuuri, can we talk for a second?"

He and Yuuri had left the private room and after some second, she returned but with him no longer at her side.

"Is there a problem?"

"Domyoji-san, Seishiro had some problems with the executives. I'm afraid we are all by ourselves for now."

Fate has too much to offer for him and he can't believe that it has exceeded up to the 'private' level. He's so thankful about it. Now, a sentimental music played at the speakers of the room. It was a romantic melody and he had enjoyed it as per note lingered on his ears. He stood as if the music had hypnotized him too.

"Shall we dance?"

She didn't bother to answer. Instead, she placed her right hand on his and they started saying with the melody.

"Do you still love me?"

"No. Not anymore. We're through."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"I know you still do."

"Well, apparently..."

"What?"

"Yes, I still love you and that had never changed."

He was happy yet surprised with her revelation. It was such a lucky day. Now, she was passionately looking at him. She was telling something but they were so close at each other that he didn't bother listening to her anymore and just reminisced with the moment. He held her tighter to be closer at her and locked his lips with hers. He had wished it wouldn't last even he knows that the next day, they will be complete strangers again.

* * *

**Daydreamer Writer: **Yes, another chapter! Please review and continue the support you have showered with the story. Maybe the next chapter could come out after a week because it's currently our final exams. I hope you don't mind! Thanks!


	5. It's our night

**Unfinished Business**

Hana Yori Dango: Domyoji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi

After four years, Tsukasa goes back to Japan and finds Tsukushi disappeared four years ago. In an occasion, he sees her in a different appearance and profile background. Will the love resurface or will they just go with the wind?

**Chapter 5**

They had stopped dancing and did what was really planned. They dined in and talked about themselves and what each other had missed during the four years. She gave up and told him the truth about their son. How she had said it was what the Akira's servant had told them.

"Hikaru is a wise and well-mannered kid." she bragged, telling him that she had been a productive mother. "He is your complete opposite."

"I'm glad he is. When will he start going to school?"

"The next school year. Seishiro insisted him to go to Eitoku." she replied as she drank her champagne as the flavor wonderfully burnt her throat. "I doubt there will be a next generation for F4."

"Wait, did he already knew about my connection with the child?"

"I didn't tell him. I have no intentions to."

"But, how will the child survive? What? Four days at your house and three days at mine? No, I want him to have a normal home. I want you to be with me."

"I would want us to be with you too."

"And, we can't commit adultery for lifetime, can we?"

"But how will I do it? Everything for the marriage is already set. We can be married at any time."

"Leave that to me."

Tsukushi didn't bother to reply although she was curious about his plan. She had already known that he isn't like the idiot she once knew right now. She entrusted herself to him but still she can't feel ease if she would not ask.

"What's 'leave the to me' mean?"

"I'll be the one to deal with Seishiro."

"How?"

"It's easy with business." He held her hand to tell her to just _wait and see_. He tightly gripped it, enjoying every second of the connection. "Tell me, did he treat you well?"

"He is a very good man that's why I can't leave him just like that."

"Have you fallen in love with him?" He gripped it tighter, making his hand look reddish.

"No but I can't just leave all of this."

"Okay, leave everything to me." He stood as he occupied the chair beside her. Obviously it must have been the chair Seishiro's occupying right now.

"How--?" She had not finished it anymore because he had kissed her suddenly. _Okay, I'll leave it to you._

"Are you free tonight?"

* * *

They had checked out of the restaurant and Tsukasa drove them to his private home. Away from paparazzi, spies and all irritating people who kept them apart. They hurried inside, kissing each other all the way to the room. He loosened the tie of her dress as it fell on the floor which had made it suddenly like a rag. He praised her body in his mind, knowing he can't do it orally. For the mere reason he doesn't have the courage. It had changed so much since that night when their offspring was created.

She had felt a soothing heat as he was kissing her flesh. It had been so long since she felt this kind of feeling. Actually, even she will tell him, she had never done this with Seishiro. For the one reason she is not ready to fully commit herself to another man again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

She opened her eyes. It felt like it had been years since she last slept that comfortable. It felt heavens. She opened her eyes a bit wider but she got quite frustrated to find him no longer in the place he should be. She sat up and looked around, he is not in the room. Curious of his whereabouts, she stood, regardless of the fallen blanket that was to surround her naked body and covered herself with a robe that was lying on the bed. She opened the door and closed it when she had already stepped out. She had heard chattering voices, unfamiliar ones. She used her instinct and followed the direction on where it should come from. She ended up in the spacious dining table. Tsukasa was seated in the middle and the others were on the both sides. If she doesn't make a mistake about it,

"F4?" She whispered to herself but it still had made the four men to glare at her direction.

"Yo!" They said in unison.

"The traditional greeting, huh?" She smirked as she rubbed her eyes in search of morning glory.

"Why are you in our secret hide-out house, Aizawa-san?" Sojiro teased.

"I was doing business with Domyoji-san last night." She played sarcastic with his question.

"Business where? In bed?" Akira jerked her up as he stood to put his arms on Tsukasa's shoulders. "Can't believed you already graduated from platonic love, Tsukasa!"

"How's life, Ma-ki-no?" She missed that syllabication he uniquely does. She felt young again. "Why did you hide even from me?"

"Hey, hey! Don't flirt with her! She's mine!" Tsukasa tried to play safe through being their each other's shield from each other.

"Okay, okay!" Rui returned to his seat. "Anyway, first love never dies."

"What do you mean? I'm her first love!" Tsukasa extended his full arms to point at him who was comfortably sipping his coffee.

"Was he right, Ma-ki-no?" He asked as he looked at her direction.

"No comment." said Tsukushi as she sat beside Rui.

"Hey, why are you seated beside him!?" Tsukasa asked furiously as he followed her.

"I've got no more place, see?" She was right. Since he was in the middle, no one can seat beside him. After all, Akira and Sojiro where always at each other's back. The only place that was available was the seat beside Rui.

"One thing, Makino. Wouldn't that Kitagawa be anxious to see you're not sleeping at your bed?" Sojiro asked

"We don't share rooms." She sipped at her coffee. "Because we don't share the same house."

"But, you're getting married, right?" Akira asked back

"If that is really the reason why they _bought_ us." She replied

"Bought? What do you mean 'bought'?" asked Rui

"And that's the reason of my disappearance and of my new appearance." She revealed.

* * *

**Daydreamer Writer: **Please review! Please continue the support! Anyway, I just got a lot of free time unexpectedly and I buried myself here practicing my English vocabulary. Please review!


	6. The Start of Sequel to the Old War

**Unfinished Business**

Hana Yori Dango: Domyoji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi

After four years, Tsukasa goes back to Japan and finds Tsukushi disappeared four years ago. In an occasion, he sees her in a different appearance and profile background. Will the love resurface or will they just go with the wind?

**Chapter 6**

Tsukasa, from the moment he had set foot in Japan, had hoped for all good things. He had manipulated his mind with so much effort to maintain optimism although, on the other side of his brain, he knew that it was pure idiocy. Yes, he is idiot. He knows that very well. It was proven again minutes ago by a word that he doesn't know how to percept.

_Bought?_

He was excavating the records of past in his mind. But, even he put much effort, he still can't comprehend what she was saying. "I give up, what do you mean 'bought'?" he surrendered.

"It's how you put it. I was bought." replied the emotional Tsukushi, not wanting the word to be heard again, for it was hard to percept. She had hated the fact that things go in her heart first before the mind. How hard had she hoped for changes about the matter.

"How much?" Akira asked, thinking that with the fusion of their riches, they could somehow bring her back. He was hoping it was that easy but his conscience has been telling him that Makino Tsukushi is priceless. Maybe monetary solution wasn't enough. He sighed. _What could be a better way?_

"One hundred Million Yen." She sipped her coffee, wishing the fluid could take off the pain as she drinks it. "Yes, I was treated like a toy." What she had said hurted even more. _'bought', 'toy, what else do they want?_ She remembered that time when her father had decided for the situation without hesitations. He even didn't try to stop her from volunteering.

"But, you should have fought for your rights." Rui said calmly as he patted her shoulders for comfort. "It wasn't like you."

"I gave up and I just said I'll do it."

"But, why?" Sojiro asked. "You could think of other solutions besides it." She remembered those days. Everytime she had made a decision concerning both their lives, she would communicate with Hikaru through a comforting strokes on her stomach. If life had been very easy to endure, maybe they were living peacefully.

"It was for my family's sake." she confessed. "And to Hikaru who was growing inside me that time."

Tsukasa was struck. He can't believe that it was his forfeit to her mom that caused Tsukushi to marry someone for the sake of their child. He couldn't take the guilt. The guilt that he had swallowed to forget.

"You should have asked us." said Akira.

"No, Tsukushi, why didn't you let me know it?" Tsukasa asked, feeling the sin inside him.

"I have called you many times. I did everything to reach you but I was ignored." Tears ran down her face. She couldn't hide her emotions anymore. "And, your mom called. She knew about the child. She threatened me that if I'll strive more to reach you, she has no choice but to lay off my father and my mother from their jobs and make the school kick Susumu out."

"That wicked witch!" Tsukasa growled as his eyes became devilish out of anger. He just couldn't take that even he sacrificed everything, she did more and more humiliation to Tsukushi. He despised her thirst for power and money.

"Makino, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you and our Hikaru." He kneeled down in front of her, holding her hands tightly, as if he'll never let go of it anymore. "I'm so sorry."

After the heart-warming moment of truth and hurt for love, Tsukushi had gone to the green-grassed gardens of the house. She walked and appreciated the beauty of nature it projects to her. After some more time, she had caught site of Rui who was lying on the grasses.

"Hanazawa Rui!" She called with excitement as she put down the book that had covered his face.

"Hey, Makino." He called her name with a quite-annoyed slash happy but sleepishly voice as herused his one hand to cover his eyes from the rays of sun.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She apologized with a smile as she joined him and lied too. "Wah! This place is great, ne?"

"Of course, it's my place." he replied as he put his hands behind his brown hair as it served as pillows.

"So, how was life?"

"Well, it had become quite boring and uninteresting anymore when I knew that I have no life to save anymore."

"Ahh, Hanazawa Rui the Life Saver."

"Too bad, it had been when you weren't by my side."

"Eh? But, didn't you and Shizuka-san had reunited?"

"That was kind of one-sided. I wasn't serious about it for one reason."

"What's that?"

"Well, that's... Secret."

"Hanazawa Rui!"

"I'm just going to change the topic, have you forgiven Tsukasa? Wholeheartedly?"

"Why not? Despite the things he lacked and he missed, I have already forgiven him, long time ago. He needed not to say it. My love was that strong that it wasn't yet forgotten." She answered with unpicked, unbiased words.

And that was what Hanazawa Rui had always envied about him.

* * *

**Daydreamer Writer:** So the revelation of Rui's part is yet but a cliche already but I am still here asking for your support and reviews! I was so sorry that I couldn't update by the usual schedule. Thanks! =]


End file.
